A computer assisted morphology data handling routine system was developed and implemented for routine service inthe Hematology Section. This system utilizing a LSI-11 microcomputer with RT-11 operating system and four VT 100 terminals directly accepts WBC differential counts, RBC morphology, abnormal morphology and platelet estimates. It can also be used to accept retibulocyte counting. The system has been operating since February, 1982 in an on line mode without difficulty.